Pain
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: It was awful. The way his pupil smiled and no one got to see it. Not even him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Cross Allen fic so please be nice. And I don't own any of it. -man and all the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. XD  
><strong>

**PAIN **

Everything he did was for them… All he wanted was to save them from darkness, but how can he save them if he can't save himself? Or maybe it was the 14th that was just mixing him up. But in truth he was scared. Scared of himself, what he would become or has already become. "Master would this pain stop if I just faded away? Would you come back to me then? If nothing else then please come and get me away." the white haired boy said as he looked to the sky filled with clouds.

He closed his eyes and waited for awhile. After couple of minutes it started to rain heavily and soon the white haired boy was soaked. He took few steps and fell from the building. He was doomed to be alone and so he should die alone. "I'm so…s-sorry…master… " he said and closed his eyes. At least the Earl has been defeated. For now everything should be fine.

**-Black Order-**

Cross was sitting in the window sill and looked at how the rain hit to the window when Komui came in. "What is it Komui?" Cross asked. "The Earl has been defeated." Komui told happily to the red haired general. "What about the Noahs?" Cross asked. "They surrendered." Komui said. Cross looked at Komui and the Chinese man shook his head. "He hasn't been found." Komui said. "Okay." Cross said. "We are going to celebrate. Are you coming?" Komui asked. "No, I'm not in the mood." the red haired general said.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Allen-kuns alright." Komui said happily. "Hey! Do you know where Timcanpy is?" Cross asked suddenly. "He's probably with Allen-kun." Komui said and left. "Where are you idiot apprentice of mine?" Cross asked and suddenly someone was knocking the window. Cross looked at the thing and noticed that it was Timcanpy. The red haired general opened the window and took the golden golem inside. The golem was in panic. He was pulling Cross out of the room like it was some kind of an emergency.

"What's the matter?" Cross asked and then the golem opened his mouth to show Cross what had happened. He saw the fight between the Earl and Allen, then he saw his apprentices' wounds and he was mumbling something but Cross didn't hear anything. He looked as Allen walked toward the edge and fell. And then he heard his apprentices' last words… For awhile Cross didn't move too shocked because of the knowledge that his dear apprentice was dead.

Everything seemed meaningless now. Was it really possible that Allen would be dead? Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then Rouvelier came in. "General Cross why aren't you coming to the party?" he asked. Cross turned to look at Rouvelier and asked: "What is going to happen to the Noahs?" "Because of their crimes they are sentenced to death." Rouvelier said. "And what will happen to Allen?" Cross asked. "Ah… Allen Walker… I believe that he too will be sentenced to death because he after all betrayed the Order." Rouvelier said smiling.

"I'm afraid that that is not possible anymore Inspector Malcolm C. Rouvelier." Cross said and started to leave. It took few minutes for the Inspector to figure out what the red headed general meant but then he just smiled. "It was time for you fall Allen Walker." he said and went to the party. Cross on the other hand was walking out of the Order when Lenalee came. "General Cross, where are you going?" Lenalee asked. "I'm going to get Allen." Cross said. "Is he alright?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah…He's fine so prepare lots of food for him." Cross said and Lenalee nodded happily. "I'm sorry Lenalee but he won't come back…" Cross said and opened the gate. _'I'm coming for you Allen.'_ Cross thought. It was too much. There is no way that Allen could be dead. He is unbreakable.

'_No he's not. He's only a 15-years old boy who lost his father.'_ Cross thought. When Cross got to the place where the young boy was laying Cross' heart skipped a beat. "ALLEN!" Cross shouted as he ran to his apprentices' side. "Ma-master…I-is that…y-you…*cough* *cough* I-I'm so gla…d that you ca…me…" Allen said with a weak voice. "Allen I'm going to take you to Order." Cross said. Allen looked at his master with tired eyes. "No…Please…don't…I-I want to go...to Mana…Co-could you d-do…that *cough* to me…master…As my first a…and las…t request…" Allen asked. Cross looks at his apprentice with sad eyes and nodded. "Th-thank you master…And…I lo…ve…y…ou…" Allen said and closed his eyes. "I love you too Allen… Tim…Go tell the others…" Cross said as he took his dear apprentice to his arms.

When Timcanpy got to the Order the first person he met was Kanda. The Japanese man looked at the golden golem and Tim showed him that Allen has gone. Kanda ran to others and everything went silent. "Kanda what is it?" Komui asked. "Mo-Moyashi…he is… " "Is Allen-kun back?" Komui asked his voice full of joy. "Yes, but… not the way you want him to…" Kanda said. "What do you mean Kanda?" Lavi asked and that's when Cross came in. Everybody looked at the red haired general and the one he was carrying.

Cross was covered in blood and dirt as was Allen. "ALLEN!" Everyone shouted happily thinking that the young boy was only unconscious. "It's no use. He won't hear you no matter how loud you shout." Cross said. "But…but General Cross you said…" "I know what I said Lenalee, but he isn't here anymore. I was too late." Cross told. "Don't be so sad. Allen Walker would have died no matter what." Rouvelier said. "What?" Komui asked. "You heard me Chief Komui. Allen Walker would have died because he betrayed the Order." Rouvelier said.

This time the Inspector had gone too far. "If you talk about Allen that way I will…without a word shoot your fucking head off." Cross said. His voice was bitter and sad. "Well at least he killed the Earl. He did his task as an exorcist nothing else." Rouvelier said his voice cold. Silence ones again filled the room and then Cross turned around. "Komui could you take care of Allen? Because tomorrow I'm going to take him to Mana." Cross asked. "Of course." the Chinese man said and left behind Cross. "I'm going to leave too." Lenalee said and left from the dining room. Everyone else where too sad to continue the party so they decided to leave, leaving Rouvelier alone.

The next day was gloomy and everyone was wearing black and ready to leave. No one else except Lenalee and Komui had seen Allen when he was cleaned and dressed properly. "You know nii-san that he looks like he's sleeping." Lenalee said as she admired the young boy in the coffin. They dressed Allen to his exorcist clothes and putted some make up. The young boy indeed looked like he would sleep. "I know Lenalee and I would wish that he would wake up and say good morning but that's not going to happen." Komui said sadly. When they looked at the boy someone knocked to the door. "Come in." Komui said and Cross stepped inside the room. "Are the preparations ready?" Cross asked and Komui nodded. "I believe that you want to be with him for a while." Lenalee said to the red haired general. "Thank you." Cross said and the two of them left. He looked at his pupil and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for being so terrible master. I should have taken better care about you." Cross said and caressed the teen's cheek.

For a moment Cross waited for an answer but nothing came. "Why did you apologize idiot?" Cross asked. Suddenly Timcanpy came from the coffin and went to Cross. "Tim?" Cross asked. The golden golem opened its mouth to show something to the red haired man. This record was taken before the battle with the Earl. _"Guess what Timcanpy! After this battle I will tell master how I feel no matter what. I don't even care if he doesn't feel the same way. The most important is that I tell him that I love him. Actually I always had. He was the one who saved me from going insane. He is my most important person now." _Allen said with a smile. It was awful. The way his pupil smiled and no one got to see it. Not even him. Before Cross left he gave kiss to Allens cold lips. "Good bye Allen." Cross said before closing the door. Everyone was ready to depart to Manas grave and tonight they would celebrate for Allens' sake. Reeve, Komui, Kanda and Lavi were the ones who carried the coffin to the train which would soon leave to Allens' last rest place. Miranda, Krory, Johnny, Tapp and many others cried for their lost comrade. Cross was one of the first peoples in the line because he was the one who directed them to right place.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" a stranger asked from the tradesman. "Oh…They are going to take their lost comrade to his last rest place." he told to the stranger. "Thank you." the stranger said and looked at the Exorcists.

It didn't take too long for them to get there and when they got there the ceremony started. It was simple and most of the time went for the speeches. "Allen was something that no one can repair. He was the light and hope of the Order. And I didn't care if there was a Noah in him because he was Allen." Link said simply and went back to his seat. Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Krory and Kanda spoke next but neither of them could finish their sentences. Because they lost someone they all loved and adored. The last one was Cross. "My pupil… was only one of his kind. He was strong in more ways than one and had a strong sense of justice. And still he was stupid enough to die and leave us all alone." Cross said and started to make his way to his seat when he saw two figures in the distance. "Thank you for everything master…And I will always love you." the white haired boy said as he disappeared to the light with his foster father. The red haired man stared at the spot where they stood a second ago and smiled. '_At least you're with Mana now.' _Cross thought. Stories about an exorcist who fought and won the Earl spread fast all over the world. But it took some time for the other exorcists to get over with Allens death, but somehow they could manage. After the funeral no one saw General Cross Marian ever again.

**THE END **

**Reviews please! XD  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note

I want to thank xilcupcakes, KageKura and KenkonNoMegami for your awesome reviews. They really made me happy. Also I want to thank all those who have added this story to their favorite and those who have even bothered to read this. I am glad that you liked this story and that it brought tears to your eyes because I wanted to write something dramatic and it seems that I succeeded. And KageKura originally I planned to write this as a two shot but I don't remember how it would have continued. XD Maybe in future I will make a sequel to this and if you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this please tell me your ideas because I would be honored if you'd share your ideas. PM me or tell me you ideas in your reviews. Sorry that this became so long. -_-' But let us meet in the future because there will be more Cross Allen fics from me. XD

TheFanofAlmostEverything


End file.
